totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Obowiązkowe wyjaśnienia
[[Totalna Porażka: Wojna Zwycięzców|'Totalna Porażka: Wojna Zwycięzców']]' - Odcinek 12' Gra jingiel jak na początku każdego podsumowania. Nagle na białym tle pojawiają się patyki. Pod wpływem budżetowej animacji zmieniają się w coś takiego: '' W logo trafia kamień, co powoduje wybuch i ściemnienie ekranu. Czołówka:'' Piosenka: Ja chciałbym być sławny Wykonanie: Modest Ruciński Kamery przelatują między drzewami i krzakami. Zza trawy wyłania się Sierra pisząca esemesa na swoim telefonie. Obok niej przechodzi Cody, który się potyka na Sierre i spadają z górki. Dalej, obok klifu, Lightning całuje swoje bicepsy, a Mike i Zoey siedzą koło drzewa i się trzymają za ręce. Na samym schyłku klifu ciedzie Sam, grający na swojej koncolce. Za nim pojawia się Scott, który go spycha. Sam spada na ziemię, pomiędzy Courtney i Gwen, które obgadywują kogoś, a Duncan się im przygląda ze smutkiem. Akcja przenosi się na plan. Owen wyjmuje zdjęcie Izzy i je opłakuje, ale od razu potem siada przy stole w stołówce, gdzie przez przypadek siada na Heather. Widząc to, Alejandro, siedzący obok niego, spycha Owena, który teraz przygniata Camerona. Beth i Sugar się temu przyglądają i nie mogą powstrzymać śmiechu. Shawn i Jasmine się całują. Obok nich przechodzi Sky, która jako jedyna trzyma się z boku. Ekran robi się czarny, a uczestnicy siedzą w miejscu, gdzie są organizowane podsumowania i gwiżdżą w rytm muzyki. Na ekranie pojawia się logo sezonu. '' Sala podsumowań ''Wydarzenia dzieją się w sali podsumowań z Planu TP (3 miejsca na siedzenie). Na kanapie po środku pomieszczenia siedzą Geoff i Bridgette. Na tej po prawej znajduje się Loża Szyderców. Siedzą na nim wszyscy uczestnicy, którzy nie dostali się do sezonu z serii 1-6 oraz frajerzy występujący już w podsumowaniu tego sezonu. Na lewo leży pusta sofa. Bridgette wstała. Bridgette: Witajcie, widzowie! Aplauz widowni. Geoff także wstał. Geoff: Witamy was w drugim, ... Bridgette: Oficjalnym podsumowaniu Wojny Zwycięzców! Geoff: Jak zwykle w podsumowaniu: przywitamy kolejnych frajerów, takich jak oni... Wskazał kciukiem nie oglądając się za siebie na Lożę Szyderców. Geoff: ... nie mogących wygrać miliona! Ktoś z Loży rzucił w niego butelką po napoju. Eva: Nie jestem frajerką! Bridgette w tym czasie opatrywała ranę Geoff'owi, który odepchnął ją lekko, gdy kamera "spojrzała" na nich. Geoff: Ee... ekhm. Dostaniecie także dużą dawkę bólu... Popatrzył się na przegranych. Geoff: ...bólu... Teraz na stażystę. Geoff: ...i bólu! Stażysta się uśmiechnął i coś nacisnął. Loża Szyderców poleciała wzwyż i nagle nie wiadomo co wybuchło. Bridgette: Nie! Geoff! Zaczął wiać ogromny wiatr, a Geoff złapał Bidgette i kanapę. Ekran zaczął śnieżyć. Chris: Nie! Co to ma być? Pojawiła się strzałka na środku ekranu jak na youtube i na zaśnierzony ekran wszedł Chris. Chris: Ech... co to ma być?! Facepalm. Chris: Przydałoby się to pominąć... Spojrzał się na widzów. Chris: No bo nie mówcie, że to was ciekawi! Wyjął smartphone'a z kieszeni i wystukał kilka rzeczy na nim. Ekran wrócił ponownie do studia, lecz akcja minęła. Wszyscy byli albo zranieni lekko, albo mieli roztrzepane włosy. Bridgette wiązała Geoff'owi udo bandażem. Zza kurtyny wyszedł stażysta odpowiedzialny za całe zamieszanie. Nie był nawet lekko zakrwawiony. Stażysta: Em... ups... Zaczął uciekać w stronę, z której przyszedł. Pobiegła za nim policja, pojawiająca się znikąd. Bridgette wkurzona tupnęła nogą. Bridgette: Geoff, co ty... coś ty zrobił?! Przez przypadek uderzyła go w nos. Poleciała krew. Geoff: Au, ziom! Podniósł chusteczkę, leżącą na ziemi. '' '''Bridgette:' Przepraszam! Podrapała się po głowie. Bridgette: Ale program musi trwać. Geoff: Eh... racja. Wytarł krew z nosa i rzucił chustkę za siebie. Trafił w Harolda. Harold: Ej...! Geoff: Sory ziom! Otrzepał się. Geoff: Okej, ziomki, trochę to trwało, więc lecimy z pierwszym gościem! Na telebimie pojawia się płacząca Sierra ze zdjęciem Cody'ego w łapce. Sierra: Mmmnmn... Cody'usiu, dlaczego?!!!!... Łeee... Jeszcze bardziej zaczęła ryczeć. Akcja wraca do sali. Bridgette: Em... no to... kto odważy się ją zaprosić do studia? Wszyscy się gdzieś ukryli, po za Evą. Bridgette: Eva, moż... Eva: Nie. Bridgette: Eh... czyli padło na mnie. Przełknęła ślinę. Bridgette: Sierra! Płacząca Sierra na nią spojrzała. Sierra: Khe... khe... Czego? Bridgette: Może... wiesz, przyszłabyś tu. Sierra: Eh... no okej... Zza kanapy wychyliła się morda Cody'ego. Cody: C-co?! NIE! Uciekł z pomieszczenia. Sierra: Chwilunia, czy to... CODY?!!! Pobiegła mega szybko do studia. Bridgette: Czuję, że coś się kroi... Geoff, możesz już przestać się ukrywać. Spojrzała na Geoff'a, a potem na Lożę Szyderców. Bridgette: I wy też. Geoff: Tak, zwłaszcza, że ona tu zaraz przyjdzie. Przeszły go dreszcze, a Sierra wbiegła do środka. Sierra: Gdzie on jest? Otarła łzy i podniosła sofę. Geoff: Widzisz, o czym mówiłem, Bridg? Schował się jeszcze głębiej, a Bridgette mu odpowiedziała. Bridgette: Nie przesadzaj, misiu-patysiu. Spojrzała na Sierrę. Bridgette: A oto nasz 1. gość! Superfanka Totalnej Porażki, spaliła samolot i myliła Cody'ego z kilkoma osobami naraz - Sierra!!! Sierra: CODY? GDZIE CODY?!!! Brigdette: Spokojnie, Sierra. Odstaw kanapę i na niej usiądź, a dowiesz się gdzie jest Cody... Posłuchała ją, a Bridg odwróciła się do Geoffa. Bridgette: Może być? Geoff: Em... niech ci będzie. Wyszedł zza kanapy. Sierra: O, hej Geoff. Geoff: Hej? Teraz Loża Szyderców usiadła ponownie na swoich miejscach. Sierra: A teraz mówcie, gdzie jest Cody ):< Bridgette: No... poszedł do toalety, zaraz wróci... Zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Geoff: Em... no to nadszedł czas na Prawda albo Przepaść! Pojawia się figurka jak w każdym podsumowaniu. Otwiera się pod nią zapadnia i spada w dół. Po kilkunastu sekundach słychać huk. Bridgette: A nie miał być dziś Prawda albo Żaba? Geoff: Też tak myślałem, ale ziomki od wszystkiego zmienili decyzję w ostatniej chwili. Bridgette: Więc lecimy z pierwszym pytaniem, kierowanym dom Sierry! Sierra: Wal śmiało. Nie mam nic do ukrycia! Bridgette: Aha? Co czułaś, kiedy zostałaś wyeliminowana? Sierra: Smutek. Myślałam, że wszyscy mnie lubią, a tu taki zaskok. Oglądałam ten odcinek, więc wiem przez kogo prawie odpadłam w 1. odcinku... Wyjęła z kieszeni malutką karteczkę i rozłożyła ją. Był to transparent. Napisane było na nim "Cody is BITCH!!!" '' '''Sadie:' Oh, jakie prawdziwe... Wzruszyła się i wytarła nos chusteczką. Bridgette: Spoko... kolejne pytanie! Geoff: Co chciałabyś zrobić Alejandro za podmianę głosów?! Sierra: W zasadzie to... podziękować. Geoff i Bridg czekają aż Sierra spadnie, odsuwając się od niej. To jednak nie następuje. Cała widownia, prowadzący i Loża Szyderców zrobili minę aka ŁOT DE FAK? Nawet Alejandro. Bridgette: Ale za co? Przecież on chciał cię wyrzucić! Geoff: Właśnie! To tylko oszust i palant! Ktoś z widowni rzucił w niego gumową kaczką. Geoff: Ej, ziomy, to przecież prawda! Rzucali w niego jeszcze więcej. Al wyglądał na zadowolonego. Alejandro: Moje kochane fanboje... <3 Pokazał serce z dłoni. Aplauz. Sierra: Bo ochronił mnie przed eliminacją. Dlatego mu dziękuję. Bridgette: Okej. Czas na trzecie, ostatnie pytanie. Sierra: Po nim będę mogła iść po Cody'ego? Bridgette: '''Niech ci będzie... kto powinien wygrać według ciebie finał? W końcu, odbędzie się on już jutro! '''Sierra: Hm... ciężko wybierać, ale chyba... Courtney? Mogę już iść? Kanapa trzymała się stabilnie. Bridgette: Dobra, skoro tak chcesz... Sierra wstała i podniosła sofę. Bridgette: Ale sofę zostaw! Szalona odstawiła siedzonko i poleciała za kurtynę. Geoff: Dobra, czas na kolejnego gościa. Bridgette: Trochę ich dużo... Geoff: Niestety... Westchnęli. Bridgette: Okej, teraz czas na osobę, która była w finale, ale przegrała. Nikt jej nie wierzył, że ma chłopaka, ale go miała. Pokonała Heather, ale jest gorsza. BETH!!! Harold: Befsztyk... Zerzygał się na siedzącego przed nim Noaha. Noah: Gościu! Aaaa!!! Wybiegł szybko do toalety. Dave, który siedział przed nimi się uśmiechnął. Dave: Moja krew... Bridgette i Geoff ze zdziwieniem patrzyli się na wszystko. Bridgette: Aha? Akcja przeniosła się do pokoju w którym znajdowała się Beth. Jadła Lay'sy. Beth: Omnomnomnom... te Lay'sy są spoko! Nawet lepsze od Harolda! Na podłodze leżała pusta paczka chipsów "Harold.exe - chips for geeks". Harold jednak tego nie zrozumiał w ten sposób. Harold: Ej! Kopnął w głowę Dave'a. Dave: Ziom, ogarnij się! Wkurzony wyszedł do pokoju obok. Bridgette: Nie wierzę, to wszystko się dzieje. Beth się zorientowała, że jest obserwowana. Beth: Aa! Zboczeńcy! Rzuciła paczką chrupek w kamerę, która upadła na ziemię i zepsuła się ;-; Blaineley: Wiesz, ile to będzie kosztować, idiotko?! Pomiędzy Lożą Szyderców nagle pojawiła się Blaineley. Bridgette: Bleineley? Myślałam, że pojechałaś do Afganistanu! 40-latka zmarszczyła brwi. Blaineley: Chcieli mnie wysłać do tego zadupia, jednak nie dałam się. Uśmiechnęła się. Blaineley: Niestety, mimo to, mnóstwo czasu spędziłam na lotnisku gdzie mój fan wykastrował się za to, że nie chciałam z nim zrobić selfie... musiałam przez to zostać tam i składać zeznania... ale teraz już tu jestem! I mogę poprowadzić to badziewne podsumowanie. Świerszcz. Blain się wkurzyła. Blaineley: '''I co? Nie wywołuje to w was żadnych pozytywnych, ani negatywnych emocji?! '''Harold: Nie za bardzo. Geoff: Wiesz, ziom, ja mimo wszystko bym się wtrącił i powiedział coś w stylu "won ):<", ale ktoś przysłał mi SMS'a z linkiem do filmiku. Treść "Blaineley kłamie!" ^^ Blaineley zdziwiła się. Blaineley: Co?... nie, nie zrobisz tego. Nie zdążyła jednak powstrzymać Geoff'a. Póścił on filmik na cały telebim. Beth: A ja?! :( Zniknęła. Amy: Cicho, to musi być baaardzo ciekawe. Zatarła ręce. Siedząca obok niej Samey poczuła się trochę zmieszana i zepchnęła ją. Samey: Taaaak, ja wolę byś nie widziała nowych technik denerwowania mnie. Amy: Grr... A filmik już leciał. Był nagrywany jakimś telefonem z beznadziejnym aparatem 0,3 mpi. Najpierw widać jak Blaineley policzkuje fana, potem go kopie w krocze. Na końcu piesek, który wyskakuje z torebki, gryzie fana w intymne miejsce, a kobieta rzuca w telefon torbą. Film się kończy, a widownia "Och" (zdziwienie). Geoff: Okej? Blaineley: Ale... ale... ale... Bridgette: Ludzie, to kreskówka dla dzieci... Dobrze, nie skomentuję tego, więc powitajmy Beth. Weszła Beth. Beth: Dzięęęki... Spojrzała na ekran. Beth: Co tu się stało? Geoff: Yy... nie, nic takiego... Uśmiechnął się sztucznie. Bridgette: Okej, zadamy ci kilka pytań, masz mówić prawdę i tylko prawdę albo... nie chcesz wiedzieć. Beth przełknęła ślinę. Bridgette: Czy.... Beth: Tak! Nie bijcie mnie! Powiedziała nerwowo i szybko. Otworzyła się pod nią zapadnia. Razem z sofą spadła w dół. ;-; Max: Szybko poszło... muahahaha! Obok niego siedział Trent. Trent: Phi... dziwak. Bridgette: Chodziło mi o to, czy lubi Sky... Geoff: Taak, może zaprośmy następnego gościa. Spojrzeli na siebie ze złością, a Bridgette potem się odwróciła i fochnęła. Geoff: No już nie przesadzaj... Bridg nie reagowała. Geoff: Spoko! Jak tak reagujesz to... Też się odwrócił. Wkurzona Eva do nich podeszła. Eva: Ludzie, kurde, moglibyście się do jasnej cholery ogarnąć! Ja chcę iść kuźwa do domu! Bridgette: Trudne sprawy... okej, kolejny gość to kochająca gimnastykę, Sky! Na scenę wpada Sky. Sky: Cześć :3 I skacze na kanapę dla gości. Bridgette: Siemka, Sky, jak ci się tu podoba?! Sky: No... em... wiesz... Rozejrzała się. Sky: Faajno tu... Podrapała się po głowie. Sky: A tak w ogóle, to czemu się na siebie fochacie? Geoff: Wiesz, Bridgette jest... czekaj, to my tu jesteśmy od zadawania pytań! Sky: '''Wybacz, ale bycie zafochanym nie sprzyja warunkom pracy... '''Geoff: Yhy, bardzo... Wszyscy zdziwienie niewytłumaczalne. Geoff: No dobra, przepraszam, Bridg... Bridgette rzuciła się na niego i pocałowała. Aplauz publiki. Sky: Okej, teraz możemy pracować :3 Bridg i Geoff zaczeli się jednak miziać. Sky: Aha... Zza kurtyny jednak szybko wybiegli Scott, Cody, Mike i Zoey. Byli widocznie zdenerwowani. Mike: Ludzie, pożar! Mówił to przez megafon. Wbiegła straż pożarna. Eva: Idioci, wszędzie idioci. Strażacy pobiegli w stronę skąd przyszła czwórka bochaterów (ch specjalnie). Geoff i Bridgette puścili się i zaczęli lampić się w stronę kamery. Bridgette: Taak... trochę to dziwne, więc... może... Geoff: Zapraszamy was na krótką przerwę! Oglądajcie... Zapaliła mu się czapka, nikt nie wie jak. Geoff: Co?! To gorsze niż grad. Gdzieś pobiegł. Bridgette: Oglądajcie.... Geoff! Pobiegła za nim (wiem, dużo powtórzeń). Ściemnienie. Koniec przerwy, Bridg siedzi obok Geoffa i zakłada mu nową czapkę. Loża się nie zmieniła, oprócz tego, że wrócił Dave. Zza kurtyny wychodziło pogotowie z Duncan'em, Heather, Jasmine i Shawn'em na noszach. '' '''Geoff:' Co im się stało?! Strażak: Ta wariatka przez przypadek rozpaliła pożar. Pokazał na Gwen, której ręce są zamykane kajdankami. Gwen: To nie byłam ja! To był Duncan! Duncan na to nie zareagował, ponieważ był nieprzytomny. Na scenę wszedł żołnierz. Blaineley tym czasem piła herbatę i nabijała się ze wszystkich. Bleineley: xD. Żołnierz: Wyjeżdżać! I wyjechali. Bridgette: Mam nadzieję, że nic im się nie stanie. Geoff: Yhy... a ja mam nadzieję, że wszyscy będą się dobrze bawić przy... TO MUSIAŁO ZABOLEĆ! Klip 1: Cody siedzi sobie w kafejce obok atrakcyjnej nastolatki, ta jednak wstaje i omyłkowo go strąca na ziemię, gdzie zostaje staranowany przez fanów Mike'a. Klip 2: Ella wybiega z płaczem ze studia z odcinka o quizie, ale potyka się o krasnoludka i wpada w błoto (dużo przyimków i spójników xD) Klip 3: Duncan obrywa pieluchą od Courtney (odc. 11), której wylatuje ocenzurowane guano. Wlatuje w Heather xD Koniec. Aplauz publiki. Ella: No cóż... nie było źle... Geoff: Okej, czyli nie poznamy obowiązkowych wyjaśnień, bo nie ma napalonych... Bridgette: Więc czas na ostatnich czterech gości! Geoff: Ale nie będziemy zadawać im pytań! Bridgette: Tak! Czekaj, nie będziemy? Geoff: Stwierdziłem, że to nie ma sensu. Nic ciekawego od nich nie wyciśniemy, ale niech tu przyjdą! Przydadzą się! Scott, Zoey, Cody i Mike weszli przez drzwi. Zoey: Hejka... nic im nie będzie? Geoff: Nie mam pojęcia ;-; Cody: Yhy... na pewno... Bridgette: Dobrze, więc Geoff, przedstaw nam ten plan "b"! Geoff: Jasne, kotku. Więc każdy wyeliminowany w tym sezonie wybierze osobę która powinna wygrać! Sugar albo Courtney! To im naprawdę może pomóc! Więc... zaczynajmy! Bridgette: Nie sądzę, aby to był dobry pomysł, ale jak tam chcesz misiek... jako pierwszy pójdzie Alejandro! Alejandro: Hmm... ciężko mi wybrać, kto powinien wygrać. Court mi kiedyś pomagała, ale... a tej grubej, brzydkiej nie znam, więc wybieram Courtney. Bridgette: Okej, 1-0 dla Courtney. Kolejny będzie Owen! Owen: Em... jakby to ująć by nikogo nie obrazić... COURTNEY STRASZY!!! A Sugar jest super! Więc ją wybieram! Geoff: I dziewczyny mają po 1 punkcie! Kolej na Sama! Sam: No to... Courtney! Była dla mnie naprawdę miła w 5. sezonie! Wsyscy mina 0.o Bridgette: Taa... Lightning! Lightning: '''Yyy... Lightning głosuje na Lightninga! '''Geoff: Ale możesz głosować tylko na Courtney albo Sugar, ziom. Lightning: '''Em... ta chudsza. '''Bridgette: Dobra, 3-1, czas na kolejną osobę - Cameron! Cameron: Nie polubiłem Courtney, a Sugar nie znam, więc dam jej szansę. Geoff: I 3-2! Kolejna w kolejce jest Sierra. Sierra: Mimo wszystko, wybieram Courtney... chociaż, nie jednak Sugar. Bridgette: 3-3, co nam powie Beth? Ktoś podał linę Beth i wyszła z dziury. Beth: '''Khe... khe... Courtney to suka, biorę Sugar! '''Sky: A ja Courtney. Wydaje się być spoko. Geoff: 4-4! Kto wygra, ciekawe! Dajemy głos Scott'owi! Scott: Courtney. Bridgette: Następny jest Cody. Cody: Ciężko wybrać...'' (przy okazji wspomnę, że Sierra i Cody wrócili do przedpokoju i się pogodzili ~ Owca)'' okej, tak wybrała Sierra, zaufam jej. Geoff: Po pięć! Decydujące głosy! Zagłosujecie jako jedna osoba, okej Mike'u i Zoey? Zoey: Jasne! Więc... kogo wybieramy? Mike: Wiesz... Szeptali sobie coś. Zoey: Okej, wybieramy... Sugar! Bridgette: I Sugar wygrywa głosem uczestników... Geoff: A jej nagrodą jest... przywilej wystartowania 10 minut wcześniej w następnym zadaniu! Wszyscy, którzy na nią głosowali, robią jedno wielkie buu... Bridgette: A ja was serdecznie zapraszam na kolejny, ostatni, finałowy odcinek Totalnej Porażki:... Wszyscy: WOJNY ZWYCIĘZCÓW!!! Ściemnienie. Koniec. Wow, nie wierzę, że to prawie koniec. (Owca) PS Pisanie swoich opini w komentach tam na dole nie boli (fuu). Więc, weź napisz co sądzisz o odcineczku <3 Kategoria:Odcinki - Totalna Porażka: Wojna Zwycięzców